


Spontaneous

by khnoct



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khnoct/pseuds/khnoct
Summary: You should have hated him when you took your appointment to the doctor and confirmed you were pregnant at the age of 21 and came back to an apartment that has been removed any traces of his belongings about two months ago. Being pregnant all alone is undeniably frightening, but you couldn't bring yourself to hate him for less than two days after the revelation.





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you listen to Seventeen- Don't Want to Cry

* * *

All you ever knew was that love came in a form of a tall, dark, dashing being that goes by the name Kim Mingyu. He was everything you ever wanted and needed. He was the one that made everything feel like sun shines and rainbows and days where storms are looming over at you. He was simply the one that can make you feel a thousand things at once with a smile and a hold of your hand in his. He is love when he would share all his thoughts, dreams, worries and prayers with you, he makes you feel like you can be his pillar of life. He is love when lazy afternoons are spent with warm cuddles and freshly made coffee that he concocted himself, his ‘secret recipe’ that you love so much that you pester him to no end to teach you how to make one but he refuses so as he refutes that if you knew the recipe you wouldn’t need him anymore and he wouldn’t like that.

 

He is love when he would turn up unannounced in your apartment at the crack of dawn, making you your favourite breakfast accompanied with that breath-taking smile of his. He is love when he would take your hand in his to make you feel less nervous when things don't turn out your way. He is love because you simply believe and feel that he is. Because he also said that he loves you and you can feel it seeping through every pore of his being when he looks at you with those twinkling orbs that hypnotize you every time you stare in them. You know he loves you as he holds you so dear to him that every time your skin would touch it would leave this pleasant tingling that makes you feel like everything about that moment is right, that he is the right one for you.

 

Mingyu was everything associated with perfect and nice for you. Even after all those arguments and fights you both had which left you in tears, weeping on the floor at an ungodly hour, he would come back after cooling off for a while after storming out of your place and would immediately wrap you in his arms, place you between his legs and wrap his arms around you and whisper his continuous sorry’s while rocking you back and forth. He was still perfect and nice when he told you that he's confused between choosing you or his dreams. He told you that it's hard trying to work things out between you guys while juggling his hectic life as a rising idol in between while trying to balance his sanity. He told you he didn't want to hold you down to his unknown future as someone like you from a well-known family and background with a degree and a bright future in your arsenal has too much to offer to the world has to hold back because of him. Him and his unknown future that lies ahead that haunts him every time possible.

 

What he told you should have made you loathe him, honestly at first you did, after all you were only human, being left since you were not his first choice in life, but after some time you gave it a thought and understood where he was coming from. He was always worried whether things would work out for him or not, worried that he might fail in the future and didn't want to bring you down with him. But you believe and pray that he would make it big. That he would achieve and succeed in his dreams. You never doubted his abilities and you wished he also didn't, but clearly that wasn't the case. You let him leave then with a smile on your face believing that in the end it would be fine for the both of you or so you hope, breaking off the only relationship you knew in your life.

 

You should have hated him when you took your appointment to the doctor and confirmed you were pregnant at the age of 21 and came back to an apartment that has been removed any traces of his belongings about two months ago. Being pregnant all alone is undeniably frightening, but you couldn't bring yourself to hate him for less than two days after the revelation. He looked so conflicted when he left you, like it was his last chance to prove something to himself. You couldn’t add another problem and burden to him, he would undoubtedly abandon everything he was working for all of his life once he knew and you couldn’t take that away from him at this moment where looking at videos of him, he seemed to found a little of himself and his happiness.

 

You couldn't blame him if he wanted to find himself first and strive to achieve his dreams. Even if it means going through the hardships alone. How can you take him away from doing the things that make him complete? Even if it means hurting for two, you guess you could bear through it all. Maybe.

 

Just maybe

 

Throughout the duration of your pregnancy you had kept mum about the topic to Mingyu, you knew you were not doing the right thing, but, you didn't want him to be distracted now that you hear he was doing well, that his group was making it. You understood that you didn't want to anchor him down even with the knowledge of him having the rights to know that you were carrying his unborn child. Thankfully throughout the process of your pregnancy you have reached out to your family and it had made you closer to your family, including the extended ones- cousins, aunts and such. But you have exceptionally become closer to your mom and sister who helped and guided you throughout your journey.  They had been ever so supportive with you even under the circumstances that the father of your baby is not present and you decline strongly in letting them reach out to him even with them coaxing you numerous times.

 

Your father wasn't too thrilled with the news you brought them at first, you had never seen your father look surprised and crest fallen that it led him to tears, he was always someone you joke around with, his smiling and doting face never vanishing only if he was scolding you. It hurts you to feel that you were a disappointment to him, but now that your little angel is out in the world sharing her beautiful smile your father couldn't stop gushing over his 'princess'.

 

It made you feel warm that even though currently her biological father is missing in her life, your little Miyeon had numerous mommies and daddies with your whole family, spoiling her and helping you out with the responsibilities of raising her, for that you have never felt more thankful towards them

 

But it hurts just a tad bit to see your little angel smile so familiarly like her father's, you can't pinpoint if it's a blessing or a curse that she takes so much after her father, the way her eyes are shape so finely and sharply with those deep brown orbs like his, her nose so much a like to his, every curve and slant a carbon copy of his, her facial structure is definitely her father's, she looked like a spitting image of his expect for her lips and ears that definitely she had inherited from you, but everything else physically,  she got it from him. At first, honestly, it made you had mixed emotions, how felt bad that she would be the reminder of her father to you, but then she'll also be able to make you remind of the good things that happened to you, like a constant reminder that he was yours for a period in his life, that you meant something in his chapter of his life story, that there was once a you and him.

 

Holding on to her while she sleeps and drifts into dreamland  peacefully in your embrace just takes you back to the times where you both lay lazily on your couch on a Sunday afternoon, talking about anything to everything possible there is, the warmth he would radiate when he would enclose you in his arms as you cuddle throughout the day, the smiles exchange,  the laughter that resonated in the room, the obvious love that basks you both in its glory, the undeniable contentment in each other’s hold, the dreams that were promised to be accomplished together,  the plans you both set to achieve together... Everything good that reminds you of  that pleasant times.

 

Nobody said it was easy to let go of the times that were shared and treasured. You simply cannot throw away two years of friendship and love you've built with Mingyu. It was far too precious even with all those unpleasant memories because it makes all the good and the feeling more valuable to you. You could never erase Kim Mingyu from your life or your daughter's, at one point in both of your lives you knew that it was the right thing to let him meet her, you don't know when the perfect time would be but it would be the far future you hoped, when everything with him and you finally been settled. When he finally found himself, and feels ready and the need to comeback, hopefully to the both of you until then you would pray for his well-being and focus on your daughter.

 

~

 

 

It was your daughter's first birthday. You had organized the party to be on your parents' backyard to give a more intimate affair of type. Just you and your whole family with some friends and colleagues. Just a small number of people to share the celebration of your daughter turning one.

 

You were busy greeting family with Miyeon in your hands blabbering gibberish adorably as if also conversing with people, a trait you found she might have inherited from her father as he had a knack for being talkative. While greeting, mingling and making sure the food served was being replenished your sister together with your closest cousin has whisked away Miyeon in their arms, cooing and finding entertainment on your little angel with smiles and laughter in their face couldn't help but bring a smile on your face and a sense of relief. Though a slight feeling of emptiness settles in your heart at the thought that Mingyu should have been here celebrating with you, being able to witness such an important event in your daughter's life but then you still haven't reached out to him. While deep in thoughts your mother decided for you to go to the front door to answer the ringing of the doorbell while leaving a rose gold card in your hands while smiling softly and reassuringly at you.

 

Trudging to the front door, but not yet opening it as you find that the card needed your attention more you opened it and read

 

 

 

Happy birthday and I can't wait to meet you my princess

 

Love,

Daddy

 

 

A tear fell down on your cheek as you smile while wiping it off your face as you opened the door.

 

There he was standing at the door looking more dashing and handsome from what you remember, looking like the perfection that he was, the years you've spent apart did him good. With balloons in his hands in the color of pink made him look unreal to you.

 

"I hope I'm not too late." He said with the voiced you've longed to hear for years being spent alone and trying to be independent. It made you feel all the feelings he made you felt years ago and it still makes you giddy and such.

 

"You're not. Welcome home, love. Miyeon would love to see you."

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So for those wondering, the original character's mother contacted Mingyu and explained her side for not telling him of their baby. Also please do tell me if you see any grammatical errors and hopefully you guys like this.


End file.
